The U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,801 to Day et al initiated the beginning of a new generation of car wash systems for effectively stripping rinse water from a vehicle passing therethrough. The invention provided a plenum supplying air under pressure and in communication with the open end of a flexible bag whereby the air is supplied through the bag to a nozzle of the bag which is in contact with the surface of a car to be stripped of water. The bag is characterized by being flexible fabric, inflatable, and of generally rectangular transverse cross section. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,035 to McElroy et al provided a clamp for varying the hinging action of the fluid stripping bag. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,341 to Allen discloses a vehicle drying assembly including rigid tube members supported by flexible sleeves from an air distributor. Such sleeves do not support the tubes so that a counterweight is required to stabilize the tubes. Further, the tubes tend to not follow the contour of a vehicle as they tend to twist about the flexible sleeves. The instant invention is directed to further improvements in the fluid stripping system.